smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeloaders
"Freeloaders" is a MarioFan2009 story made in April 2019. Script WARNING: The story will have swearing and questionable content in it. AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo are seen watching TV. Sunny Funny then comes in pot the living room. Sunny Funny: Oh come on guys! Why do you keep watching TV all the time?? AsphaltianOof: Don't question us! Azaz: Yeah! We are doing what we like! Buckaroo: We enjoy being like this! Sunny Funny: UGGGGHHHH!!! She then walks off angered. However, when she goes to the kitchen, she sees a HUGE mess... Sunny Funny: (Gasp) No they didn't... It shows wet napkins on the floor. Sunny Funny: They... no they didn't... THEY DID NOT!!! It even shows porridge spilt on the front table. Sunny Funny: AHHHHHH!!! There's even vandalism on the walls that says "JEFFYGEIST AND MASKED MENACE ARE CUNTS!". Sunny Funny: NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY ME?! And for the final straw... it shows dishes shattered ALL over the floor along with sprite, water, chicken, juice and spoons. Sunny Funny: That... DOES IT!!! I AM DONE!!! I AM SO DONE WITH THESE THREE!!! Angered, she goes to the living room. Sunny Funny: Enjoying TV huh? Buckaroo: Yeah. Azaz: Why'd you ask? Sunny Funny: Well... CARE TO EXPLAIN, WHY THERE IS A HUGE MESS IN THE KITCHEN?! AsphaltianOof: I wanted sour juice. Sunny Funny's face grows wide angered to dropped shocked. Sunny Funny: YOU WHAT?! AsphaltianOof: The service in that place was terrible! It didn't even give me any forks when I asked for spoons! Azaz: Ummm... what? Buckaroo: That makes no sense... Sunny Funny: (Furious) GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT DOES IT, I AM THROUGH WITH YOU LIVING IN THIS HOUSE!! Buckaroo: What? Azaz: What do you mean? Sunny Funny: YOUR GETTING KICKED OUT!!! OUUUTT!!!!! AsphaltianOof: Wait... WHAT?! Azaz: But why?? Buckaroo: We didn't make the mess in the kitchen, Asp did! Sunny Funny: I DON'T CARE!!! YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT LOUSY FREELOADERS!!! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT LIVING IN HERE!!!! Suddenly, it cuts to Sunny Funny's front door and the three are shown being kicked out. Sunny Funny: AND STAY OUT!!!! She then slams the door shut. Buckaroo: Ugh! Annoying flower BITCH! Azaz: Agreed! AsphaltianOof: Why must she annoy us into doing stuff on our own?! Buckaroo: Maybe she has anger issues... she'll allow us back in! Azaz: Yeah! Let's just wait! 5 days later... Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen in the cold freezing. AsphaltianOof: I... I regret my life decisions. Buckaroo: Ohhh Sunny! I wish she allowed us back in! Azaz: M-Me too! If only she wasn't angry at us! Along comes Frida who sees the three freezing their butts off outside. Frida: Hey Buckaroo! Hi AsphaltianOof! Yello Azaz! What are you doing out here in the cold? Buckaroo: We... we got kicked out of Sunny Funny's house... Azaz: Yeah... we have been doing bad things in the house. AsphaltianOof: DON'T TOCUH ME I'M STERILE!! Frida: Umm... ok... but since I am generous... I wouldn't leave you out here in the cold like Sunny did. Azaz: You... you wouldn't? Buckaroo: Really? AsphaltianOof: I-I want peanuts! Frida: Sure! I have plenty at home! Anyways, you can come stay at my home! Buckaroo: Really?! Azaz: YAY!!! Frida: But don't be freeloaders though. Just be normal people! AsphaltianOof: Is the Sushi Pack an instrument? Frida: No Asp they are NOT an instrument. He raises his hand up but is interrupted. Frida: I am NOT an instrument either. Buckaroo: Are you literally focusing on Asp's dialogue?? Azaz: What about us? Frida: Well, Asp seems to not be wise or filled with wisdom in his brain... AsphaltianOof is seen sucking his thumb. Azaz: My God he has turned retarded ever since that February story... Buckaroo: I agree... Frida: Anyways, come on! Let's take you to my house! Buckaroo and Azaz: YEAH BOI! AsphaltianOof: Where's the leak mam? It then shows the three at Frida's house. Frida: Ok guys! This might be your new home! Volts: Ayy! New boys! Yankee: It's been a while since we appeared in a story. Mug: Agreed. Rush: Nice to see you three! Azaz: Who are you? Volts: My name's Volts. This is Rush, (He points at the red robot) Rush: Hi! Volts: This is Yankee, (He points at the yellow robot) Yankee: Howdy! Volts: And this is Mug! (He points at the orange robot) Mug: Yello there! AsphaltianOof: These fellas lookin' fine! Azaz: Nice to meet you! Buckaroo: Agreed! You are cool looking robots! Volts: Thanks! Rush: We enjoy complements! It pleases us ever since we left that horrible Awful place... Frida: A factory they are talking about which had this mean boss and a bunch of robots as slaves... Yankee: Yep... Mug: Very terrible... Buckaroo: Oh... good to see you escaped! I was a former criminal and villain once... Azaz: I was a Roblox criminal. So was AsphaltianOof (He points at AsphaltianOof who is seen biting on a rope) AsphaltianOof: Criminal?! Frida: Am I seriously helping former criminals over here right now? Azaz: Well... maybe... Imma go upstairs and watch some... eh, whatever on my laptop! He leaves and goes upstairs. Volts: Imma go drink some oil. You guys in? Rush: Nah, I'm fine! Yankee: Me too! Mug: I'll join! Volts: Ok! Volts and Mug leave to drink some oil. Buckaroo: Me and AsphaltianOof will watch Ant Man going up Thanos' ass memes! AsphaltianOof: ANT MAN NUMBER ONE!!! FUCK THANOS!!! Yankee: I've heard of that disgusting meme before... Rush: Hey! It's not disgusting! It's pleasing! Yankee: Gross!! Frida: Well, you guys have fun. Imma go to the kitchen to fetch myself some food! Buckaroo: Ok! Frida heads to the kitchen while Rush is playing a video on his body screen that shows Thanos screaming in pain as Ant Man enters his rear end. Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Rush laugh like crazy while Yankee is seen in disgust and despair. Yankee: Oh breago! I have seriously lost my faith on the world right now... At midnight... It shows Azaz drunk while moaning noises are heard from his laptop. Azaz: Oh fuck yeah! Oh yeah that is good! That's hot! Buckaroo then comes upstairs. Buckaroo: Hey Az have yo-- His face grows wide shock. It shows what Azaz is watching which is Roblox porn which is AUTOMATICALLY censored with a black bar and Azaz turns his head drunkly. Azaz: HEEEY!!!! Buckaroo then makes weird faces after seeing this. He then grabs a bottle of alcohol fro, his pocket and drops it on the ground as it shatters while walking away with his hand on his head in anger and shock. Azaz: DON'T COME IN HERE WHILE I AM HAVING FUN WITH MY GOODY GOODIES!!!! It then cuts to AsphaltianOof, Rush and Yankee watching TV. Yankee: This is the life! Rush: Agreed! AsphaltianOof: OH BOY I LOVE 3 AM!! He then grabs a cheeseburger and starts eating it. Buckaroo comes in with small eye pupils. Yankee: What's wrong horse face? Rush: You seem shocked? Buckaroo: Azaz... he was... watching... p-p-porn... Others: WHAT?! AsphaltianOof: HE SHOULD HAVE SHARED IT WITH ME!!!! Yankee, Rush and Buckaroo look at AsphaltianOof with disgust and shock. AsphaltianOof: What? Frida then comes in. Frida: Well, Imma go to sleep. See you all in the morning! Buckaroo: Ok! Rush: Goodnight! Frida goes upstairs but only to catch Azaz watching porn in her bedroom. Frida: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH MY LORD WHY?!?!?!?! Buckaroo: Shouldn't have looked... Yankee: Agreed... It shows Volts and Mug drinking oil while drunk. Volts: (Drunk) See buddy! It ain't that bad! Mug: (Drunk) I can have a big robot gal in the house right now! With yellow skin, blue hair, nice panties and goggles! Volts: (Snaps out of it) WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT FRIDA!!! Mug (Drunk) Wha-What? What did I say? Volts: UGH YOUR DISGUSTING!!! He walks off. Volts: I'm going to sleep in the kitchen. See you in the morning! Mug: (Drunk) Ok... goodnig-- He then suddenly falls asleep drunken. 3:30 PM... AsphaltianOof and Rush are seen watching TV tired while eating chips. Rush: So, Azaz and Buckaroo are your friends? AsphaltianOof: You got that right. Rush: Cool! Anyways, do you have any other friends? AsphaltianOof: Well, my friends from Sunny's house: Heart Head, Skulldozer, Zulzo, Radish, Mouse and Parappa are coming to visit! Rush: Nice! Can't wait to see them. In the morning... AsphaltianOof and Rush are also seen sleeping on the couch. Yankee then wakes up. Yankee: Ugggh, what happened? He then sees Asp and Rush sleeping. Yankee: Oh yeah, it was happy Friday yesterday! Oh man I had fun! Except for those disgusting Ant Man memes and mentions of porn. He then wakes up Rush. Rush: Ahhh what happened? Yankee: Let's get Volts and Mug Rush! We are gonna go outside for fun Saturday! Rush: Oh yeah! Let's go! The two robots then wake up Volts and Mug and are seen walking outside of the house. Volts: Can't wait for fun Saturday today! Mug: Agreed! The best part of the weekend! He then slams the door shut causing AsphaltianOof to wake up. AsphaltianOof: Wha-What? What happened? He then sees the TV screen. AsphaltianOof: Oh... nevermind then... He looks around to see Rush and Yankee gone. AsphaltianOof: Hey. Where did the robots go? Frida then comes downstairs. Frida: Hey AsphaltianOof! How are you doing? AsphaltianOof: Where's Rush and Yankee? Frida: Oh, about them... those two along with Mug and Volts go outside for a fun Saturday. They always do that every weekends... AsphaltianOof: Oh... well... Heart Head, Zulzo, Skulldozer, Mouse, Radish and Parappa are coming today! Frida: Ok the-- She suddenly steps on some chips. Frida: Hey! That's gross! She steps on some juice. Frida: EWWWWW!!! AsphaltianOof: Sorry. We couldn't find the trash bin. Frida: WHAT?! Azaz and Buckaroo come downstairs. Buckaroo: Boy what a night! Azaz: Did... did I do anything funky? Buckaroo: You were watching porn last night drunk! Frida: Yeah! My eyes were burnt! Azaz: I WAS?! OH MY GOD!!! AsphaltianOof: You could have shared with me! Frida: GROSS!!! Screw this! I'm gonna go to the kitchen for a drink! Buckaroo: Ok! Azaz: See ya! Suddenly, a doorbell ring is heard. AsphaltianOof: I'll get that! He goes to the front door and answers it to Heart Head, Zulzo, Skulldozer, Radish, Mouse and Parappa. AsphaltianOof: Hey everybody! Heart Head: It's Asp! Skulldozer: How's it going buddy?? Zulzo: Nice to see ya! AsphaltianOof: You too! Radish: This place looks like a sweet crib! Parappa: Agreed! Mouse: I hope there is cheese! Heart Head: Might be in the fridge. Mouse: Oh boy! He rush to the kitchen and starts throwing stuff out of the fridge. Frida: Oh my God... She looks outside to see multiple people having fun in the living room... Frida: (Sigh) Maybe they will find a home soon... Two days later... Frida is seen tired with red shot eyes while Heart Head, Skulldozer, Mouse, Zulzo, Parappa and Radish leave the house. Heart Head: Bye! Skulldozer: It was fun staying with you! Zulzo: Yep! Mouse: Sadly we gotta go! Radish: Anyways, see you later! Parappa: Take care Asp! AsphaltianOof: You six as well! Bye! He closes the door on them as they leave. AsphaltianOof: What a party! Frida: (Groans) Whatever! I have a headache! Three weeks of taking care of these lousy freeloaders... Frida is seen terribly tired as Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz watch TV while Volts, Mug, Yankee and Rush are seen sleeping on the kitchen table while sitting on chairs. Frida is seen walking out of the kitchen but then suddenly slips on a banana peel. She gets up angered. Frida: GAAAAAAHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! She then grabs the three, runs outside the house and goes all the way to Sunny's house. Sunny Funny is seen in her house slightly depressed. Sunny Funny: You know... I think I might have gone a little too far on those three. Suddenly, frantic knocking is heard on the front door. Sunny Funny: Who could that be? She answers the door to a panicked Frida who is seen with tears in her eyes. Sunny Funny: Frida?! Frida: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Sunny Funny: What's wrong?? Frida: Your... YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!!! THEY KEEP RUINIG MY HOUSE BY THROWING FOOD ALL OVER THE PLACE!!! Sunny Funny: Wait... MY FRIENDS?! Frida: YES!!! (Cries) She shows her AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and Azaz. Sunny Funny: OH MY GOD!!! Buckaroo: Hi Sunny... Azaz: Glad to see you... Frida: Please... you gotta TAKE them!! I can't deal with them anymore!! AsphaltianOof: There there... you should know we don't have intelligence... Azaz: I do have a brain though. Buckaroo: And I am an orphan who had his family killed... Sunny Funny: Buckaroo! AsphaltianOof! Azaz! How I missed you! Frida: Please take them! I don't wanna deal with them! Buckaroo: No need to cry Frida! We are sorry for our behaviour... Azaz: Yeah. We can't handle it when we get excited too much... Frida: It's... ok guys... I am too paranoid when I have to deal with you three! I'm so sorry for how I acted. AsphaltianOof: We should be sorry for being freeloaders... Azaz: Yeah... Sunny Funny: Come on in everybody! Your welcome back in! Buckaroo: Yay! Frida should come in! Azaz: Yeah. We gave her a rough time! AsphaltianOof: She needs to cool down! Frida: Th-Thanks everyone... Sunny Funny: Come on in then! It then shows Frida, Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz on the couch. Sunny Funny: It's nice to have you guys back! I can't picture the couch the same without you three! AsphaltianOof: Eh it's nothing! Frida: And thanks for taking care of them! I was having such a bad time... Sunny Funny: Your welcome! She then goes to the kitchen while Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and Frida watch TV. Buckaroo: You know, it's always one of these days where he have to deal with being dumb... Azaz: Agreed... Frida: Yeah! And so be it anyways at the end! It irises out on Frida ending the episode. ---------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------------- Trivia * This has been the third time AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo have been kicked from Sunny Funny's house. The first two times have been in The Silly Three! and Transport Heist. * The story reveals that Azaz watches porn. However, he was drunk so it is unknown if he naturally watches it when not drunk. * This is the first time AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo interact with Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Ant Man Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program